I Always Knew You'd Come For Me
by xSimplyMex
Summary: Lacey is abducted by Wallace's nurse and Megan has to save her. Includes scenes from the episodes, but also new ones. There's some Tommy/Megan in it, too.


**A/N.: **Hey guys! This fanfic is based on Lindsaylove15' s request to write something about Lacey being abducted. (I hope you like what I came up with) - As I liked the episode 'Abducted' so much, I chose to write about this episode and change a few things here and there and also focus on Megans/ Lacey's thoughts. There's also going to be some Tommy/Megan. I hope you'll enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Body of Proof or any other non-fiction things I mentioned.

**I Always Knew You'd Come For Me**

Lacey walked along the street softly humming her favorite song of One Direction, which she and her friends had been listening to shortly before: "You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh- that's what makes you beautiful..." She turned around the corner, happy to be home in a few minutes, when a white van appeared out of nowhere, stopping her dead in her tracks as it cut her off. Her eyes widened when the doors opened and she was roughly thrown against and then into the van, she wailed in pain. _Oh my God, what's going on? Who is that woman? What does she want? Somebody help, where's my Mom? She always knows what to do...Mommy, I need you!_

The woman pushed Lacey, who was struggling against her down and pulled out a cloth "Don't worry, you're not gonna feel a thing," she said as she put the cloth over Lacey's mouth to anesthetize her. Lacey tried to struggle against her one more time, but there was no use the chloroform began to take an effect on her and soon her world turned black.

As the effect of the chloroform faded and she began to stir, she felt herself being pulled out of the van and landing hard on the floor. Next she was dragged through a hall and put on an old mattress. _Where am I and what have I done to be here? I have to stay strong, just like Mom would, surely that woman will tell me soon, what she wants- that is if I have the chance to ask her, when she takes that stupid duct tape off my mouth... Hey, why does she have my phone?_

The woman walked towards Lacey and told her, that she was going to call Megan and that she had to keep quiet, if she wanted to see her Mommy again. Lacey was shocked, never had she imagined to be kidnapped, but now she was just that and she was on her own, but she wasn't about to let the woman see how scared she was, she could be strong and determined just like her mother., this wasn't the time to roll up in a ball and cry- she wouldn't let that woman see that all she wanted was to cuddle up with her Mom and "Stinky", her stuffed, once pink, elephant.

From what Lacey could hear of the phone call that that woman had with her mother she could hear, that her Mom wasn't backing down and demanding to know where she was and also telling her that she would not get away with what she'd done. Suddenly the woman put Lacey's phone on loudspeaker, Lacey was stunned by the concerned and also frightened voice of her Mom "Lacey? Are you okay, what have they done to you?" Lacey pulled herself together and answered her Mom "Mom! I'm fine, they really haven't touched me, I-I don't know where I am..." "Enough!" the creepy woman interrupted, but Lacey could still hear her mother shouting "Lace, it's going to be okay, I love you!" Then the woman continued to give her mother further instructions.

Lacey's eyes were brimming with tears, but she blinked them away. _Mommy, I love you, I know you'll come for me._

Meanwhile a frightened, yet determined Megan was still on the phone with her daughter's kidnapper, she was fuming- her little girl had nothing to do with the case, she wouldn't let anything happen to her, but to do that she had to obey the orders and keep it a secret "Yes, I'll do what you say, but please- my daughter, she needs her insulin, I won't say a word, but please you've got to give it to her." The kidnapper hung up and tears were flooding Megan's eyes but she wiped them away and got back to work and get the bomb out of the body, without causing suspicion to arise.

_Please let my baby be okay, she hasn't done anything wrong. Lacey stay strong, I'll come for you, I won't let them hurt you!_

With Lacey being abducted, Megan was more on edge than usual and her colleagues noticed it, but nobody dared to ask her what was wrong, except for Tommy- and to find out what was up with her, Tommy decided to follow her, after she left the crime scene, where he had had the slight feeling that she was terrified of something or someone. So when he heard her giving Ethan orders over the phone, to lie to the police and how to cover it up, something inside his head snapped- he had to confront her, before she ended up in jail.

When she finally hung up and turned around, Tommy chose to confront her and the fight unfolded.

"Megan, don't make me take this upstairs and you know I'll do it." he tried to grab her arm, but she twisted out of his hands and glared at him, her eyes suddenly filling with tears "If you do that, my daughter dies." she blinked hard "Can't you just let it go? For my sake, please?"she finished with an unsteady voice. "I'm sorry Megan, I can't and I won't let anyone hurt you or your daughter, but you have to tell me what happened."

In front of the hospital, where Tommy had followed Megan to, she told him everything she knew and showed him the bomb, that she was supposed to deliver in order to save her daughter and they planned how they would do it.

While planning, Megan grew more and more nervous, all she could think about, was to save her daughter. She didn't dare to imagine how scared Lacey must have been, when that bastard took her- her precious and completely innocent daughter. Megan was determined not to let anything happen to her daughter, even if she had to give her own life...

Tommy noticed Megan staring into place with a haunted look in her eyes. "Megan, are you alright?" Megan was startled "What? Oh, yes, I just want this to be over as soon as possible, I can't let anything happen to her, I'd never forgive myself for that." As if on impulse, Tommy took her hand and squeezed it "I understand, but I'm not going to let you down, you can do this. Are you ready to go?" Megan nodded and took her hand out of his, immediately noticing the loss of his warmth "Yeah, let's get this over with, I need to save my little girl."

As she was pacing in the building, where she was supposed to wait for further instructions, a sickening thought came to her mind- what if Lacey was already dead? No, she couldn't allow herself to think that, she knew her daughter, she was strong and she believed in her. Lacey needed her now and she wouldn't let her mind play tricks on her, she would do everything in her power to save her.

Her heartbeat quickened, when she received a text, which told her to move forwards. And suddenly everything happened so fast- she felt herself being thrown to the ground and anesthetized by chloroform. Then her world went black until she woke up in the car, handcuffed to her chair. She noticed that Karl Simmons, the last victim of their case, who had survived, was driving the van. Megan tried to find out where they were going and if Lacey was okay.

Meanwhile Lacey's blood sugar continued to rise and she knew that she needed her insulin soon. If only she didn't feel so weak. From the time that had passed Lacey could only guess, that her mom would arrive soon. She knew it, her mom would _always_ come for her, she would never let her down.

Karl was her driving to their hiding place, where she would finally get to see her daughter again. _Lacey, hold on, I'm coming for you, everything's gonna be okay. I love you, baby! _After a few minutes, that seemed like hours to Megan, they arrived at an old hall, where she saw Lacey tied up sitting on a mattress staring into place- she looked weak. Megan rushed over to her and held her tight "Lacey! It's okay, sweetie, I'm here now." Lacey answered with a relieved but also weak "Mom." As any mother, Megan was instantly alarmed- her little girl was just like her, she could never stop talking and she also felt her sweaty forehead and looked at Lacey's blood sugar level, she was hyperglycemic and needed her insulin soon, or she would have a hyperglycemic shock. "She's hyperglycemic. Lacey, how long has this been out?" she asked frantically "A few hours maybe." Megan fumbled with her bag, but found no insulin in it or anything at all, they had emptied her bag. "Stop looking for anything, Karl found your tracker, don't think we're stupid." the woman, the nurse, that had worked for Dr. Wallace- Yvonne Kurtz said with disdain. Megan looked up at her with pure anger in her eyes "Listen to me, my daughter has nothing to do with this, she needs that insulin!" "If you want to keep your daughter form dying of a diabetic shock, you'd better do what you're told," Karl said.

Lacey's eyes grew wide, _what do they want, Mom has brought them their bomb, they should let us go_, she thought.

"You're going to operate on Karl and put the bomb into his body," Yvonne ordered. "No! I'm not, please you have what you wanted- I brought the bomb, just let us go." Megan objected, she couldn't bear to be responsible for the deaths of all the people that were going to be on the plane, that Karl planned to board. Karl smiled viciously "You decide Dr. Hunt, either you do what we say or your precious little daughter's gonna die a terrible death, so will you do it?"

Megan was shocked, they were really serious, but in order to save Lacey she had to do what they wanted. _Where the hell is Tommy, he promised! I hope they'll arrive soon, Lacey needs her insulin and soon._

Tommy cursed, when they found out, that they'd been tricked and that the kidnapper had changed the car, he needed to find Megan, he wouldn't let anyone harm her or Lacey. He saw Lacey's insulin laying in the van and took it. _Man, this is deep, where are they?I hope they're alright. _They left the place and drove on, when his phone rang and Dr. Murphy demanded to know where Megan was, but Tommy had promised to keep that a secret and so he told her, that he didn't know and when Kate told him, that the substance found under Dr. Wallace's daughter's fingernails was shredded wood, Adam could find a place close to an airport, that was once used that kind of material. Tommy turned the car and drove as fast as possible.

"Alright, yes I'll do it, but my daughter needs her insulin now." Megan said, but the other two were unimpressed "First you'll do the surgery and remember I was a nurse for years, I'll know the second you do something off the book..." she let her sentence trail and Megan began to prepare for the surgery.

While performing surgery she looked up at the clock in front of her, hoping that Tommy would be able to find her and that her little girl would get her insulin before it was too late. She rushed through the surgery, wanting to be done as fast as possible, so she could go back to comfort Lacey. When she put the utensils away, she smuggled a tiny scalpel blade with her, so she could untie her daughter.

_Hopefully this will work, we only have one try, but I need to make sure Lacey's save. I'll do anything..._

Megan quietly explained to Lacey, what she was supposed to do, when Megan would scream 'Run'. "Lacey, I need you to do what I tell you: when I say run, you run and you'll only stop when you're safe and away from here. Then you'll call the police." Lacey looked at her Mom "What about you?" "I'm gonna be right behind you, but I need you to do exactly what I told you. Okay?" Lacey nodded, terrified of what was about to happen. _I will run- for Mom, she always knows what to do. We can do this._

Megan took a deep breath. _It's now or never_, she thought, before she ran towards Yvonne and they started to fight. "Lacey, run!" Lacey scrambled to her feet, only to fall to the ground, she tried again, but she couldn't stand up, he bones had turned to jelly. Out of the corner of her eye Megan saw Lacey on the ground "Run, Lacey!" Lacey was crying, _I let her down, it's over. _"I can't!" She continued to cry, when she saw Yvonne throwing her Mom to the ground and pointing her gun at her.

_No! Not Mom, you can't do that! You stupid woman, you can't seriously think, that things will be better when you kill off innocent people only, 'cause your husband killed himself, that's weak,_ Lacey wanted to scream, but she was too weak.

When she heard the shot, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to believe, that her Mom was shot. But what was that, was that the police? She slowly opened her eyes and saw the body of Yvonne Kurtz, limply lying on the floor and some detective helping her Mom to stand up.

Megan rushed over to Lacey with the insulin Tommy had given her. _I'll have to thank him for that, for saving us. _As fast as she could she refilled Lacey's pump and soon they were both transported to the hospital.

After a short check up Megan was released from hospital, while Lacey had to stay a few days, so the doctors could make sure that she was going to make a full recovery. When Megan was finally allowed to see her daughter, Lacey was asleep, so Megan sat down next to her and held her hand.

_She felt herself being thrown in the van and dragged through an old hall. She looked around, but she knew there was only a small chance, that anyone would find her. If only her Mom was there, but a strange feeling told her, that her Mom would come for her. So she waited for what was to happen next. Her kidnapper called her Mom and wanted her to bring over some bomb- was that woman out of her mind?! Everything happened fast, suddenly her Mom was with her and she heard a shot,_ with a start she was awake. Her eyes fluttered, trying to adjust to the bright light of the hospital room, she was staying in.

"Mom?" she asked hoarsely, Megan whose eyes hadn't left her daughter's sleeping form once, squeezed her hand "I'm right here, sweetie." Lacey looked at her "Are you okay?" she asked timidly and Megan kissed her forehead "I'm fine, I'm just so glad to have you back, but shouldn't I ask you how _you_ are?" Lacey giggled "I'm okay, just a bit tired. So when will I be let out?" Megan chuckled at that "You'll have to stay two or three more days, so they can make sure you're absolutely fine." "I hate to stay in bed." Lacey grumbled, when Joan barged into the room and chuckled.

"You sound just like your mother. Are you two alright, I've been worried." Joan exclaimed, as she went to hug her granddaughter, who was glowing with pride after being told that she was just like her Mom, and then a surprised Megan, who reluctantly hugged her back. They told Joan what had happened, which really shocked her "Oh my, you two have been so brave, I'm glad this is over. I wish I could stay, but I have an appointment in an hour." Lacey smiled "It's fine Grandma, thanks for stopping by." "Bye Mother, enjoy your appointment." Megan said with a hint of a smile.

After Joan left Lacey and Megan chatted about this and that. Lacey told her all about the school's gossip and Megan in return told Lacey a few stories from her childhood. Amongst them Lacey's favorite about Megan and her Dad going camping, where her Dad had shown her how to fish and Megan was scared of the fish she had caught because it kept opening and closing its mouth so fast. Lacey couldn't stop laughing "Oh my gosh, this never gets old, seriously Mom, you aren't even scared of snakes or other creepy animals, but a fish that kept opening and closing its mouth _so fast, _scared you?" she got out, mockingly stressing the 'so fast'. Megan glared at her "Hey, that's not funny! Not funny at all, I was **7**. I wanna see you with a slimy fish that keeps throwing death glares your way!" she said before laughing as well and tickling Lacey "Hey, that's unfair!" she exclaimed between giggles.

Tommy had wanted to stop by and see how Megan and Lacey were doing, but when he saw them laughing so hard and Megan tickling her daughter, he didn't want to interrupt. Yes, sometimes even the tough Detective Sullivan wondered how it would be to have a family and someone to come home to, how things would be if he was still with Megan... But he chose to push his thoughts away and visit them in the following days.

A while later Lacey was so tired, that Megan chose to let her have some rest and return home to freshen up and pack a bag for Lacey. She kissed the top of Lacey's head "Goodnight sweetie. Get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours, is that okay?" Lacey smiled "Sure, goodnight Mom, I love you." "I love you too sweetie."

Megan went home and started to pack some stuff for Lacey- her laptop, some clothes, a few DVD's and 'Stinky'. Then she got changed into fresh clothes and poured herself a glass of wine, it had been a stressful day to say the least. Suddenly her phone rang with a new message.

_From Tommy? What does he want? _She thought, as she opened the message. 'Hey, I just wanted to ask if you are okay. Tommy' _Why does he care so much, it's not like he needs to play my mother. _Though she wouldn't admit it, she felt slightly thrilled by his quickly typed a reply: 'Yeah, I'm fine, Lacey's asleep now. Megan'

Tommy's heart skipped a beat when the screen of his cell lit up and he saw that Megan had replied. When he read it he thought: _Why not?_ And asked her if she was still at the hospital.

When she saw his reply, she wondered what he was up to and said, that she was at home, but that she wanted to return to the hospital in a few hours.

_I'll just ask her, she can't say more than no, _he thought, so he wrote: 'Would you like to grab a drink? It's been a long day.'

Megan was surprised by his offer, but at the same time she thought that it was typically for Tommy and decided that she could very well have a drink with him, after all he had saved her and Lacey's lives. 'Okay, where did you wanna go?'

Tommy couldn't stop smiling when he saw her reply, she really was agreeing on having a drink with him. 'I know a bar close to the hospital, it's called the Good Dog Bar, do you know the place?'

'Yeah, been there once, their drinks are good, I can meet you there in 30.' Tommy grinned from ear to ear 'Alright I'll be there, C U.'

_Megan calm down, you're not 16 anymore, you're just going out for a drink with your co-worker..._ _who just happens to be your ex-boyfriend, crap what am I doing?! _Since she had already changed her clothes she only needed to freshen up a bit. With one last glance in the mirror she took the bag she had packed for Lacey and her handbag and went to drive to the bar she was supposed to meet Tommy at. _No need to be nervous, this is not a date. Or is it?What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Tommy was early and waited inside for Megan to arrive, when the infamous redhead entered the bar. Her eyes found his and she smiled slightly.

"Hey," he greeted and hugged her, surprisingly she hugged him back and he felt some sense of familiarity. "Hi," she said as they sat down and ordered their drinks. Their conversation flowed easily and they both silently thought the same thing: _It's just as it used to be. _Soon two hours, in which Tommy had spent a great deal of time watching her intently while she was talking and marveling at her beauty, had passed. Megan who had pretended not to notice him watching her this closely, said with a blush "I had a great time, but I promised Lacey to be back in a few hours, so I'd better get going." "What? Oh yeah, I'll bring you to your car." _Damn, caught red-handed,_ he thought, while they were paying.

At Megan's car it was time to say goodbye, Tommy hugged her slender frame and out of impulse stroked her cheek. It was then that he thought, he really wanted her back, wanted to feel their old passion again. He leaned down and covered her lips in a sweet kiss- their first since 20 years. At first Megan was shocked and wanted to push him away, but then she found herself getting lost in the kiss and kissed him back with the same intensity, feeling the familiar passion that they'd once shared.

When they broke apart, they both had to catch their breaths. Tommy cleared his throat "Wow," Megan blushed "Yeah," she said feeling awkward. "So what happens now?" she asked- it had been he who had kissed her after all. Tommy looked at her "I uh, don't really know, but I would like to see where this is going." Megan looked to the floor "How can I be sure, you're serious? I don't know if I can trust you enough yet..." Tommy nodded understandingly "I do understand you Megan and I'm truly sorry for doing what I did, but I hope you're willing to give me a chance and if you felt what I felt tonight, maybe you're willing to try?" Megan smiled "We'll need to go slow, otherwise this won't work, but I think... I'm willing to try." His face glowed with true happiness, that couldn't be faked. _Maybe he's really changed,_ Megan thought. "Really?" he asked surprised, that she was truly giving him a chance to show her, that he'd learned from his mistakes of the past. "Yeah, but now I really gotta go. Goodnight Tommy." she said with a smile and he grabbed her hand stopping her movements and turning her towards him once more. "Goodnight, Megan." he said and gave her a quick, but tender kiss on the lips.

Smiling she sat in her car and drove to the hospital. _That didn't happen, right? No, this happened and I'm happy, I didn't think I could ever forgive him, but maybe I can. But he will have to prove that he's changed. I really missed having someone like him in my life, someone who can stand up to me..._

Lacey was just waking up when her Mom came back. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Megan asked softly. "Yes." she murmured. "You know what?" Megan asked "You go back to sleep and I'll make myself comfortable as well." Lacey shifted in her bed "Can you sleep here, with me?" Megan kissed her cheek "Sure and look who I brought." She held the stuffed animal in front of Lacey's face "Stinky!" Lacey exclaimed, but was suddenly a bit embarrassed by her childish outburst. Megan climbed onto the bed and held her daughter close, who snuggled up to her. "I love you Mom." Lacey mumbled just before falling asleep again and soon Megan too fell asleep.

When they woke up, they started their day with breakfast in bed and some fashion magazines. They also got a phone call from Todd, who wanted to make sure Lacey was okay, as he couldn't fly over from California, because he had to be in court. Then they decided to watch a movie, but Megan hadn't brought anything that Lacey found _age appropriate._

"Okay, fine, let's get some rest," Megan said as she propped her feet up on Lacey's bed. "You know it's okay if you wanna go home, I'm getting outta here tomorrow." Lacey said, but Megan shook her head "No- staying." Lacey smiled at her Mom's typical stubborn behavior. "And I think you should talk to somebody about what happened..." Megan said. "A ministry?" Lacey asked to which Megan nodded "Exactly what you _refused_ to do?" Lacey pressed with a smile. "Okay, fine- it wasn't right for me, _however,_" she stated "it can really help _some_ people, who have been through something traumatic, which you have," Megan continued and stroked Lacey's arm "and I don't want you to keep all of that stuff inside." Lacey thought about it for a second and then decided to tell her mother about her dreams "When I start to fall asleep, just when you start dreaming," she said and Megan nodded "it's like... I'm back there again- like I'm living through it." she paused and Megan looked at her with tears in her eyes "But I'm never too scared, because in my dream, just like when it really happened- I always knew that you would come for me," Lacey said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. _I'm so glad she is okay, my brave little girl_, Megan thought as she took Lacey's hand and smiled at her.

When she looked straight ahead, she saw Tommy standing in front of Lacey's door, smiling at her. "One second," Megan told her daughter with a smile and went out of the door.

"I wanted to check with you if it's okay to visit her or if seeing me will bring anything back or anything." he said. Megan smiled "Hmm, suspiciously sensitive of you." _Am I flirting with him? Oh, crap I am_, she thought. "Yeah, strange, huh?" he asked, equally flirtatious. "Hmm..." she smiled. "Been checking into work yet?" he asked, to which Megan rolled her eyes and took a deep breath "Kate's not happy, that I lied to her, this at least, but she also doesn't seem to be under any pressure to fire me-which I do not completely understand, you have something to do with that?" she asked looking at him directly "Maybe," he said, but her knowing look made him tell the truth "Why, I had a little talk with the D.A., I said that we could go public with the truth and that if it wasn't for you and me the Wallace case wouldn't be closed and Karl Simmons could have blown up an airplane-load of people or he could just leave us alone and take full credit for himself." he paused "He and Dr. Murphy are holding a press conference as we speak." "You're an evil genius." she told him and smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." he said as he took her hand. "Tommy..." he looked up at her, afraid that she would tell him, that she'd changed her mind about them "Thank you. If it weren't for you..." he smiled at her and tugged at her hand, pulling her towards him, giving her a quick kiss. "You're welcome." Megan chuckled and rolled her eyes "Come on," she said fake annoyed and led him into Lacey's room.

"Lace, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine," she said, as she crossed her arms. _And this is just as much as I am going to tell you so far, young lady. Otherwise I'll have to endure you and shortly after my mother pressing for details, _she thought. "Old friend?" Lacey asked, feeling that there was somehow more between them, than her mother was willing to tell. "That's right- Tommy," he confirmed, shaking her hand. _As of now I'm content with being known as an old friend, but I'll just have to wait and see, I can't mess this up again._

**~_The End_~**


End file.
